Leather Gloves
by Optical Goddess
Summary: Rinoa gets carried away. If this should serve a lesson, it would be to make sure we take care of business before we fall asleep. Squinoa.


***I wanted to write something steamy, yet unique from anything I've seen yet.  

"LEATHER GLOVES"

_by_

Optical Goddess 

"Okay, Selphie, next question," Rinoa stifled a yawn.  "What is the average life span of a behemoth?

          "Oh!  That's easy.  He's got five seconds lefta' life after we spot 'im!"  

          Rinoa rolled her eyes as the two girls sat beneath a tree in the quad after classes.  "Oh, come on, seriously.  How bad do you want this rank?"

          Selphie playfully pouted.  "That question was too easy! Ask me a harder one."

          Rinoa slapped the textbook shut.  "Sorry, Selph, but I've gotta rest up.  Squall's taking me out to dinner later."

          "Well thanks for helping me study.  Where's he takin' ya'?  Somewhere romantic?" she winked.

          Rinoa stood and dusted herself off.  "He didn't say."  She paused and smiled, "But… I think tonight's going to be the night."

          Selphie's mouth dropped exaggeratedly and eyes widened, "You mean, you two _still_ haven't--you know!--yet?"

          "Oh, come on, where's the law that says we should have done that by now?… Although I'm surprised he hasn't even tried to put those kind of moves on me yet," Rinoa pondered.  "I hope I'm not doing anything wrong."

          "Well I've known Squall just about as long as you have, and isn't he the shy type?  Look, I see the way he acts around you.  He seems to really respect you.  I'm sure he just doesn't want to risk upsetting you by pushing things too far."

          "Yeah, you're right.  He's always concerned if I'm comfortable and having a good time, things like that," Rinoa looked off dreamily.

          Selphie jumped in the air with her fist raised, "You go get 'im, girl!"

          Rinoa chuckled and walked to her dorm with confidence on the night's events.

          After some freshening up, Rinoa rummaged thru her clothes, looking for something that said 'I just casually grabbed this out of my closet' combined with 'take me I'm yours'.  She decided on a blue denim knee-length number that was subtly seductive, yet simple in its stitches.  _Blue always was my color._

          She looked at her top half in the mirror.  She contemplated leaving her hair down in its usual style or twisting it up and holding it with a clip.  In her mind, she could see Squall's body pressed up to hers, his fingers slowly undoing that clip and letting her hair fall down onto her shoulders as he nuzzles her neck.

          _Oh, I think I'll wear my hair up tonight._

          Just as she fastened the clip, a knock was heard on the door.  "It's open!" she called as Squall opened the door.

          "Hi!" Rinoa smiled brightly and walked up to greet him.

          Squall's usual serious façade that he probably wore on the other side of the door immediately turned to awe as his face softened and spontaneously murmured, "Wow… I mean!–-Hello," he tried to say casually.  "Uh–-you look… very nice."

          Rinoa softly laughed at his reaction, knowing he probably meant to not say that first word out loud.  "You're looking pretty handsome yourself," and leaned up to greet him with a quick kiss on the lips.  He wore his usual attire of black leather trousers and jacket over a white T-shirt.

          Rinoa noticed he still had his matching fighting gloves on.  "These need to come off."  She pulled on the gloved fingers, taking both off at the same time.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and stuffed one glove in each of his back pockets.  That was about as 'frisky' as their hands got-–so far.  She let her hands remain there while she added, "There.  Isn't that better?"  

          "Much better."  With their faces once again close, they were tempted to close that gap when they heard a passerby whistle in the hallway, seeing their commander standing in a doorway with a pair of hands inside his rear pockets.  The two quickly separated and hid their blushes from each other.

          She slid on her sandals and grabbed her handbag.  The couple walked to the parking lot arm in arm.

          "So, where are you taking us?"

          "A little place not far from here.  Irvine and I came across it when we were surveying the surrounding area and stopped and had lunch there," he paused, wanting to add something.  "Um, I thought it would be nice to go there in the evening.  You know, with you…" Squall put his hand to his forehead, "Oh man, that sounded so corny."

          Rinoa clung on his arm.  "No!  That was so sweet.  I'm flattered that you thought of me…  You flatter me a lot, probably without realizing it."  _…along with doing a number on my hormones lately,_ she wanted to say.

          They arrived at an outdoor café along the outskirts of Balamb.  The décor was typical of a harbor town.  The waiter seated them at a small round table and filled their glasses with lemon water from a carafe.  The small menus were uniquely built into the table underneath a glass tabletop.  Rinoa put her elbows on the table and glanced at the surroundings of the tiny café.  Squall was reading his menu and talking about what he and Irvine had and what was good here.  Rinoa inhaled the saltwater-tinged air and listened to the seagulls flying overhead.  The scenery was mood setting.  She looked over at Squall still looking down reading and talking about collard greens and soup of the day.  She watched his sultry lips move as he spoke.  Her heart thumped as he paused to lick them and continued to read silently with his mouth partially opened.  A chunk of his hair fell in front of his eyes and he nonchalantly ran his hand through to brush it back.  Rinoa couldn't believe how sexy that simple movement could be.  Her breathing deepened and felt a sensation stirring that actually gave her goose bumps.  It was a similar feeling she had had the last several times they had been together.

          She shifted slightly in her chair and could feel dampness between her legs.  She continued to stare at him and long since stopped listening to him talk about food.  The topic on her mind was lust, and the need to satisfy it.  She knew what it felt like to be touched in that manner.  She had experience with Seifer when she was 16, and though it had been uncomfortable the first few times, she had grown to enjoy it.  The memory of Seifer himself left a bad taste in her mouth (figuratively speaking), but she couldn't regret it.  She liked the idea of how that pain was now in the past and she could now be physically ready for someone deserving.

          She lightly rubbed her fingers on the table and roamed her eyes down his masculine chin, to his Adam's apple, and his chest right above the V-neck of his shirt.  Another fantasy started to play in her mind_.  He placed both hands on her hips as she sat facing him on his lap at their table.  With her dress up around her waist, she straddled the open fly of his pants.  He tipped his head back in pleasure and groaned.  Rinoa reveled in the imaginary friction pumping beneath her.  Squall tilted his head back up and unbuttoned the front of her dress while she continued to ride him.  His face buried in the space between her breasts, allowing his tongue to roam the unexplored territory._

          Rinoa's fingers that had been rubbing the table were tensely splayed out.  Her gaze was concentrated on the man sitting across the table.  She slipped off one of her sandals and slowly dragged her foot up the inside length of his leather pants.

          _He slid one hand from her hip up along the side of her abdomen, until it cupped just below her breast.  Squeezing it in the crook between his thumb and forefinger, he roamed his mouth over to her ni-–_

          "Rinoa…" Squall said slowly as he looked up from his menu.  His face was filling with public embarrassment and he reached across to grab her tense hand.  He asked softly, "What are you doing?"

          "Huh?"  Hearing her name and feeling her hand being held broke her out of her trance.  She stopped rubbing his leg with her bare foot.  Her eyes widened and she gasped.  "Oh!  Sorry."

          Squall quickly looked at the other people and nobody seemed to be staring.  He nervously joked, "I mean, maybe if they had tablecloths—"

          She put her sandal back on and smoothed out her dress, naturally thinking it was creased by being around her waist and fondled in Squall's hands.  She felt so embarrassed.  "I am so sorry.  I didn't realize—I was actually doing that for real, I mean…!  Oh!  Not like I was--I guess I just got carried away."

          Just then the waiter returned and saved her from her jumbled rambling.  "Are you ready to order?"

          Squall still held her hand across the table.  "Do you know what you want?"

          _**Do** I!_  She realized she hadn't even looked at the menu, nor to anything Squall had suggested earlier.  "Uh, order for me."  Squall ordered two specials and the waiter returned to the kitchen.   

"Thank you.  That's exactly what I was hungry for," Rinoa replied and gulped down her water glass as if she was dehydrated.

"…Sure," Squall studied her actions, giving her a suspicious look.  He stared at her for a moment, then chuckled and looked away, covering his smile with his hand.

The countryside drive back to Garden was dark, the only illumination being the crescent moon in the sky and the car's headlights.  Squall said, "We have time yet before curfew.  Would you—like to go to the training center?"

_Yes!_  Training center—translation: 'Secret area'.  Rinoa gave him a smirk.  "I kill the monsters on the way in, you get the ones on the way out.  Deal?"

"Deal."

"But let's just run from the T-Rexaurs.  I don't want to waste time being stuck in a long battle when we could be doing something—more fun."

He sarcastically asked, "Now what could be more entertaining than fighting a T-Rex for 15 exhausting minutes?…"

Rinoa laughed, but suddenly became red in the face at Squall's unexpected answer to his own question, "…except for maybe rubbing my leg underneath a table…"

Despite the darkness in the car as they drove back, Rinoa covered her face and looked towards the window.  After getting no response, Squall glanced over at her and lightly chuckled, shaking his head. 

After parking the car, they scurried to the training center, being only one hallway down.  Squall allowed her in first, since she was to be the active fighter for this half.  Not having brought her weapon along with her, she had to rely on her sorceress powers.  Squall was impressed as he walked behind her, watching her easily "ping!" away the oncoming Grats with a simple raise of her arm.  The anticipating lovers arrived to the back in no time.  Rinoa giggled and ran up the ramp to the 'secret area'.  They were greeted by a large empty room with stonewalls and an overlook on one side.

She turned to Squall just entering the room, "Ooh, look!  We've got it all to ourselves," widening her eyes in amazement.  She walked up to the railing, displaying the beautiful lit-up Garden at night.  "I could never tire of this view."

A few seconds later, Squall came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, slowly sliding them around to the front of her waist.  He had taken off his heavy jacket because of the humidity in the tropical atmosphere.  Rinoa immediately inhaled and comfortably put her arms on top of his, a small smile forming on her lips.

Given the stance they were in, Squall's words were naturally hot against Rinoa's ear.  "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked tenderly.

Rinoa was about to answer immediately then took a second to think, not wanting to fall into another quip from him about her daring escapade at the restaurant.  She turned her head towards him slightly, not wanting to ruin the close proximity of his breath on her neck.  "I always enjoy myself when I'm with you."  Her smile deepened.  _…and take care of it myself after we part for the night._

"I'm glad," he softly replied.  She wondered if he could see the goose bumps on her neck caused by his words caressing her skin.  If so, he went to inspect them with his lips as he brushed them just below her hairline in back.  He gingerly gave a second kiss on the left side of her neck near her ear.  

Rinoa's smiling mouth suddenly parted slightly and she closed her eyes.  She could feel Squall stop to admire the view with her again like when they first entered the room.  "Please, don't stop," she breathed.

Squall looked at her for a moment from his position behind her and continued to lightly kiss her neck.  Rinoa couldn't help but think, _I knew having my hair up would have its advantages._  She licked her own lips and craned her neck, getting more into the sensation.  It was so incredible; he had found all sorts of erogenous zones in that area.  When she was with him, she could have sworn her whole body was one entire zone in itself.  

His grip around her tiny waist had tightened, the pucker of his lips deepened, allowing the inside of his mouth to glide on her pale flesh.  He stuck his tongue out to tickle her earlobe then quickly moved in to capture it between his lips.  Slowly, he let it slip back out before continuing towards her collar.

Rinoa had been smoothing her hands over his arms encircling her.  With his face now near her shoulder, she reached up with her right hand and touched her necklace.  She slid her fingers down the top of her chest, to the slight cleavage she was trying to show by having the first button of her dress open.  Hoping he had his eyes partially opened as his mouth moved as far as it would go inside her collar, she worked on undoing the next button down, wanting him to get a good view at his fortunate angle.

She guessed he must have noticed because his passionate kissing of her collarbone had stopped, his tongue paused on her skin as she pushed the button through the slot with the same hand.  He resumed to sliding his tongue towards the dress's collar.  The sight of Rinoa's even more-exposed chest caused a reaction with his timid hands.  With his left, he caressed his fingers up her arm until they found that top part of her dress his kisses were struggling to reach.  He tugged on it gently, moving it to the side of her shoulder, but respectfully still covering the strap of her bra.  His right arm, once again underneath Rinoa's own around her waist, rose to her rib cage and dared not to go any higher.

Rinoa was hot within the confines of the denim outfit.  She contemplated using her hand on his as a guide, to raise it higher onto her right breast, across the front, and inside the recent opening to grasp the other.  But she didn't want to be the one to instigate all his actions.  He was such a quiet and introverted man, and admired him for it.  But once in awhile he would do something out of the norm of his personality, pleasantly surprising her.  For instance, she hadn't expected his cool behavior to her incident at the restaurant.  Sure, he was embarrassed at first, but then let go of his seriousness, even attempting to crack a joke to ease the awkwardness that she felt.  For once, she had been the shy one about it, not he.  Deep down, she wanted him to initiate something by himself, without her coaxing.  She longed to have her shy, respectful Squall give in to a more primal side and let his testosterone take action over his body.  Right now she wanted him to touch her with more force, to dominate the situation. 

She partially got what she wanted as Squall twirled her around to face him.  With his left hand now behind her neck, he looked into her eyes for a split-second before cocking his head and closing in on her wet lips.  His mouth pressed against hers as if trying to express a hunger for something new.  Rinoa welcomed his tongue deep inside, the two lovers making a perpendicular angle with their heads, trying to receive maximum penetration in their lip lock.  

The atmosphere was so intense Rinoa let out an audible sigh.  _That's it, Squall.  Show me what you feel, what you want._  Still wallowing in their passion, she moved her hand to his stomach and felt for his waistband.  She firmly grabbed hold of it from the front to pull him backwards to a secluded corner of the wall.  The kiss broke as they both found themselves stumbling trying to do too many things at once.  Squall looked down at her grip, probably in recognition of its position.  Next he eyed her dress, still unbuttoned to just below the bottom of her bra.  Once again their eyes locked before continuing the kiss that didn't want to end.  

He wrapped his arms around her lower waist.  The passion only mounted as his hands easily slid down to hold her buttocks, squeezing them in his long fingers.  Rinoa instinctively pressed closer at his grasp.  She wanted to feel the bulge that had to be hiding in those sexy pants of his.  She shifted slightly until she felt it centered against her own body.  It was pushing just above her pelvic bone, with Squall a bit taller than she.  A moan from his throat was muffled into the kiss as she moved across it.

With their abdomens comfortably in place Rinoa pressed her torso against his own.  His heartbeat reverberated against her breast.  She noticed how obviously fast it was pounding.  She received another wave of goose bumps just at the thought of how this was physically racing his heart.  Squall returned to her neck like before, grazing his teeth on her tingling skin.  

A soft "beep beep beep" interrupted their passion.  Squall groaned and drooped his forehead on her shoulder.  

"What's that?" Rinoa asked, alarmed.

Squall pressed a button on his wristwatch.  "I set the alarm on my watch…  I tend to lose all track of time when I'm with you," he added with a flushed face.  Rinoa was flattered but disappointed.  Why did he have to set his alarm?

"We better get going.  Curfew goes into effect in a few minutes," Squall said reluctantly.

"Why?  Others come out here after curfew, why can't we just stay here?"

 He looked at her sympathetically, but had to give a practical reason.  "It's called 'curfew' for a reason.  As long as you're taking classes here, you're considered a student, and have to follow the rules just like everyone else.  With me being commander, what example would I be making if I showed special treatment to you just because you're my girlfriend?"  He stroked the side of her face.  "Believe me, I want to stay out later as much as you do."

Rinoa looked thoughtful.  Of course he had a point, he always did.  He was a man that lived by the book.  The only places they were allowed were either back in the main training area or their dorms for the night.  Unless…  _…I invite him to come in when he walks me back to my room!  That way we would still be following the rules!  Okay, except for the little technicality of **whose** room it is…_

Rinoa brightened at her new plan, "You're right.  Let's go."  She grabbed his hand and walked briskly towards the exit.  Squall had a surprised look on his face, not expecting her to agree so willingly.  Rinoa whisked his jacket up from the floor on their way out while Squall pulled his leather fighting gloves back on since it was his turn to clear the way of monsters.

"Uh, Rinoa…"

"What?" She flipped around to hear what he wanted to say before they left the 'secret area'.

He played with the V-neck of his shirt, trying not to stare directly at her chest.  "Your… uh…  you might want to…"

Rinoa looked down at the gaping opening of her clothing.  She nervously laughed, not believing she let that slip her mind, "Thanks." 

Squall customarily walked her to the door of her room as it was on the way to his own sleeping quarters.  Rinoa, still carrying her boyfriend's jacket, took out her key from her handbag to unlock the door.  Squall took her hand from the doorknob, causing her to face him.  He smiled, "I really enjoyed myself tonight too."  Preparing to bid her farewell for the night, he pulled her close to him.  He kissed her gently and slowly on the lips, a contrast to their heated moments a short time ago, but not losing an ounce of passion.  Once the kiss was broken, Rinoa could still see the fire that loomed in his eyes from before, telling her that he really didn't want to part for the evening.  He traced a pattern on her lips with a gloved finger before withdrawing his hand from her face.

Commotion was heard down the hallways as other SeeDs and students rushed to get back in their dorms by curfew.  _Now or never.  Rinoa opened her mouth to ask the anticipated question, "Squall… would you like—" and was cut short by an anxious young man rounding the corner, in a mad dash to get to his dorm before the triple-toned warning came over the intercom.  They both recognized the man to be Zell and simultaneously heaved their shoulders at the rude interruption._

"Yo!  Squall, we gotta get outta' here, there's a faculty member right behind me!"  He grabbed his arm while still moving.  "_COME ON!!"  Zell took off down the hall, dragging a bewildered Squall behind him.  He looked back at his Rinoa, mouthing the words "I love you" with a quick wave._

She stood at her door, motionless as her previous soon-to-be lover was whisked away by—by that evil, evil man!  She managed to wave back and return the silent phrase.  The two SeeDs were out of sight in seconds.  She smiled when she heard "Ouch!  Hey, why'd you do that for?!" in the distance, Zell getting his just deserves at finding them at an inopportune time.  On the opposite end of the hallway, where Zell first emerged running like a madman, she heard the scuffling of feet and let out an "Eep!" as a Garden faculty member appeared into view, and she closed her door quickly.

Sighing in disappointment, she threw the items she was holding down on her bed and started to undress.  She pulled out the hairclip that _he was supposed to remove.  Pulled off the denim dress that __he was to take off.  Clad in her underwear she removed the items off her bed.  Studying her boyfriend's jacket that she was left with, she put it on and looked in the mirror.  The arms went past her fingers and the fur tickled her nose.  She giggled at the site of her cleverly coordinated thong and sexy bra, smothered by an oversized black bomber.  She studied its intriguing design.  __I bet this is dry-clean only._

Rinoa inhaled the sweet musk scent before taking it off and hanging it over a nearby chair.  The scent hung in her nose and she thought about him again.  Yawning, she slipped off the remainder of her clothing, turned out the lights, and returned to her bed, debating on whether or not to quench the need that Squall left her with.  She turned onto her side and naturally curled up into a comfortable ball.  Yawning again, she cozied up to her fresh clean sheets that she had changed earlier, wanting everything to be perfect.  _I wonder if he would have come in.  Or would he get scared and make up an excuse to leave?… Guess I won't find out **tonight**.  Stupid **Zell**…  Hehe, I wonder what Squall did to him back there?  Her mind drifted off, followed soon by her body into the recesses of sleep. _

Dark, almost black was the entire room, for the exception of the open shades on the window.  Clouds slowly passing by continuously shadowed the crescent moon outside.  That ever-changing moonlight cast a deep blue glow on a woman lying in her bed peacefully covered by her sheets.  Crickets were chirping their nightly song.  Animals of the darkness came out to claim their prey.

The man walked over to the unconscious woman in her bed, tenderly placing a hand on her cheek, much like a parent would to their sleeping child.  He leaned over, brushing his lips on that cheek with the touch of a feather.  Carefully kneeling on the bed, the man glided his hand down the curve of her neck, fingers reaching the fringe of the sheets shielding her body.  The hands continued moving, bringing the sheet down with them; the fingers keeping that same feather touch as they passed over her round breasts, her small nipples, the tiny raised portion of her tummy, and all the way down her legs.  The woman shivered slightly at the body-long caress.  

The man, upon lowering the sheet all the way down to her ankles, glided back up the length of her body with more pressure than on his way down.  "Hnnn?" the woman inquired groggily, yet too sleepy to be aware of what was going on.  His hands went smoothly up her sides and stopped to cup her breasts, fondling their pliability.  The woman continued in her daze, vaguely responsive to the man's presence.

The man bent down to suckle on the hardening nipple that was growing from his heavy petting.  The moisture from the man's tongue broke the woman from her state and was now aware of a figure in her bed.  Rinoa's eyes shot open and she lifted up her head.  "Squall?"   

The moon was hiding behind a large cloud, making the room even dimmer than it already was.  The figure detached his hungry mouth from her breast and sat up to look down on her woken form.  Rinoa rubbed her eyes in failed attempts to sharpen her vision in the near darkness.  What little light that did trickle through her window displayed a reflection off his belt buckle holding up dark trousers.  Above those, she could make out a pair of muscular arms, dark slick gloves covering the hands, and a nude chest supporting a shiny Griever chain.  Her light source stopped there.  All that was barely visible was between the man's shoulders and his waist, which hovered above her own.

He took a gloved hand and ran it down her stomach, boldly moving it over her mound.  Rinoa gasped, his hands had never been so close to this area.  With that same hand, he massaged her outer labia, working inward.  His thumb roamed over her perineum and back up to slowly work her clitoris up and down.  Rinoa shifted against her mattress, whimpering with need.  She didn't know how he knew to do this.  It didn't matter, _he was.  __Screw the logic._

His gloved fingers were moistened by her arousal.  Rinoa spread her legs hinting for more.  Without warning he peeked in his middle finger at her entrance and pushed it in as far as it would go.  Rinoa's mouth hung open and uttered a long shaky sigh.  It was farther than she could insert her own, and thicker with the added material encasing the digit.  The leather gave it an almost cool feeling, its smoothness reminding her of a condom.

He continued to thrust his gloved finger in and out.  Rinoa was spiraling up and up by the sweet friction and mystery of this whole thing.  She rocked her hips to meet his thrusts, breathing faster and moaning audibly.  Eyes closed, she was swept up by the building sensations.  Her climbing faltered as she felt him stop.  Rinoa opened her eyes to watch him withdraw.  Raising his hand to her breast, he wiped his leather finger, coated with her juices, on her nipple and leaned down to lick it clean.  Rinoa moaned in response to the attention to her chest once more.  

He finally removed the busy glove, placing it near her pillow, but kept the other one on.  With his now bare finger he traced a similar pattern on her open lips just like the one Squall did earlier at her door.  Rinoa could taste traces of leather with another kind of musky flavor blended in.  She couldn't see any more of him than she could earlier.  She wondered how much he could see of her?  

"Squall, I've been waiting for this," Rinoa said breathlessly.

His mouth covered hers, which opened to receive his tongue.  She moved her arms for the first time since she awoke.  She ran her hands up his back and combed through his long bangs.  She felt his left earlobe and touched the familiar pearl earring he always wore.  Lastly, just to confirm his identity, she felt for the infamous scar tissue across his nose.  The tiny fear of doubt in the back of her mind sighed in relief as she skimmed along the raised diagonal skin.  His pelvis ground into her making the front of his pants wet.  She could feel the metal of his belt buckle and pendant cool against her fiery skin.

He abruptly pulled away from the kiss, sitting up to undo his belt.  Rinoa could hear the swoosh of the leather strap and the pulling down of his zipper.  Rinoa strained her eyes to make out his actions, but nothing.  "I want to see you," she pleaded.

Finally, a voice was heard.  The man was still sitting upright on top of her, but she could hear Squall's tone against her ear, "Would you rather see me—or _feel me?"  His words echoed inside her brain.  They seemed to be spoken directly into her, yet it seemed impossible from the distance he was perched above.___

The surreal atmosphere was filled with a gasp from Rinoa's diaphragm as something hard, hot, and thick thrust into her.  Her sex stretched to accommodate a size that it had not been used to in quite awhile.  He slowly pulled out, just to enter hard and fast again.  Rinoa needed to grab onto him, for she felt like she would be flown off from his aggressiveness.  She placed her sweaty hands on his waist to slide them down to grasp his cheeks.  He still wore his trousers, lowering them just enough to pull out his member.  She allowed one of her hands to slip inside the pants, and the other to grab from the outside.  The feel of the soft leather underneath her palm reminded her of the sleek friction of his glove earlier.

He pumped his raw male sex, working his need inside her.  Each thrust was accompanied by a grunt.  Rinoa didn't want it to end; it felt so gratifying and turned her on like crazy to feel her man taking over like this.  She could taste a climax coming around a corner as her partner stiffened…

She sat upright in her bed, gasping for air.  She looked down, her sheets gathered at her ankles.  Her naked body was covered with sweat—and she was the only one there.  "Squall?  Squall!"  Rinoa called but no reply.  She felt incredibly groggy, like she had just woken up.  She felt in-between her legs and was very wet.  

Leaning over to her nightstand, she flicked on the lamp.  Sure enough, she was all alone.  _A dream?  I don't believe it.  Her heartbeat subsiding, she started to chuckle, then began laughing out loud at the situation.  Rinoa exclaimed, "I was dreaming!"_

She continued giggling and flipped over to fluff up her pillow.  Her laughter immediately halted as she slowly picked up a single black leather glove that lay beside it…

_THE END _

***My notes----Hehehe, (evil laughter) was it all a dream?  If so, how did the glove get there?  Perhaps, it fell out of his jacket when she threw it on her bed?  Or did Squall really come by for a visit?

I do have a couple pieces of fanart I drew for this fic, with Rinoa in the dress in 2 different poses.  They are my first tries at fanart, since then I have drawn more pieces.  You can view them at either RPGamer, Mangacat's Fantasy which is at http://www.geocities.com/mangacat_fantasy/dorms/04/ogoddess.html, or the Chocobo Forest which is at http://www.thechocoboforest.com/optical.htm.  


End file.
